


After Hours

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Commander Rogers, Director Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Project Happy Steve, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Stark is still in his office when Commander Rogers returns from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I could write something for Project Happy Steve.
> 
> And then I thought Commander Rogers could only be happy in this AU, so.
> 
> Now with [AMAZING ART](http://hellogarbagetime.tumblr.com/post/172035389579) by [Erica](http://hellogarbagetime.tumblr.com/)!

“Good mission, everyone,” Steve said, powering off the laptop. “Debrief is done. Go home.”

He was sure everyone breathed with relief as they filtered out of the room. The mission had gone well, that was true, but they were tired. Steve dreamt of a hot shower and bed.

Preferably with Tony. Both things.

He left the room after Hank. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent outside immediately saluted. “Commander.”

“At ease,” Steve said. It was 4 AM, but . . . “Is Director Stark still on board?”

“Yes sir,” the agent replied. 

Steve sighed and turned towards Tony's office. Neither of them slept well without the other, but Tony shouldn't overwork himself so much when Steve was away.

The door to the office opened in front of Steve, a clear sign Tony watched him walk with Extremis' help. Sometimes Steve got annoyed about that. Sometimes he liked to know Tony was with him, even if only virtually. 

Tony put a signature on a document set on his desk and moved it aside to a large pile of papers. “You're late,” he said, but he was smiling. He moved to get up, but Steve crossed the room in a few long strides and straddled him. The chair creaked as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and grinned at him. “Late and impatient. Choose one, really.”

“It was five days,” Steve reminded him. “All I could think of was you.”

Tony ran his hand down Steve's back. “And that's why you were debriefing for hours.”

“I suppose I could've waited with that till tomorrow,” Steve admitted. “Wake you up at 6 when I'd have to leave for it.”

Tony shook his head. “That sounded like a threat. I'm pretty sure that's illegal.”

There were dark circles under Tony's eyes. Steve leant in and kissed him quickly. “You should've gone to bed,” he said softly.

“And here I thought you'd be happy to see me.” Tony pouted.

Steve kissed him again, slower this time. He rolled his hips and Tony moaned into his mouth. “Oh, I'm _very_ happy,” Steve drawled. 

One definite advantage of S.H.I.E.L.D suits was that they were very tight-fitted. He could feel just how happy Tony was, too.

Tony's fingers dug into his back. “You're tense,” he muttered.

“I did plan on a hot shower first,” Steve said.

“Well, if you'd rather go home . . .”

That would require letting Tony go for now, and Steve was definitely _not_ okay with that. Tony grinned like he knew what Steve was thinking and pushed up to kiss him. He bit on Steve's lip and ran his tongue over his lips. Steve chased after him when he started to move back, hungry. Tony tasted like strong coffee and metal and home.

The chair wasn't exactly made to fit two grown men and the helicarrier office wasn't really a good place to relax after a mission and yet, Steve wouldn't change it for the world.

He licked a stripe down Tony's neck before getting of him and kneeling. Tony looked down at him, his eyes already wide and dark.

Steve mouthed at him through the uniform and Tony arched up. “God, Steve,” he whispered, as Steve reached up to open his zipper. In another situation he might tease, kiss every uncovered inch of Tony's body, but he was too impatient now.

And Tony with his suit unzipped all the way down was a sight. His lips were kiss swollen. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was showing on his forehead. Steve ran his finger along the length of Tony's cock and watched Tony shiver.

Belatedly, Steve moved to take his gloves off. Fingerless or not, they were hard leather—

Tony grabbed him by the wrist and stilled his motions. “Leave them on,” he let out, his pupils blown. 

Steve swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He wrapped his hand around Tony's cock. Tony's hips buckled and Steve held him down with his other hand. 

“Fuck, Steve, if you don't move this hand—”

“What, Director?” Steve asked and chuckled as Tony shivered again. 

Steve loved coming home to him.

He waited a moment longer before moving his hand and Tony started swearing. Steve kept his touch gentle, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him. Tony grabbed his shoulder almost too tight. 

Steve moved his hand a few more times and Tony grew increasingly wild over him. Then he stopped, and before Tony caught his breath enough to surely complain, Steve leant in and swallowed him. 

“God, Steve—”

Steve flicked his tongue and Tony fell silent. His fingers were in Steve's hair, just short of painful, and Steve loved this, loved how he could make him lose all control.

It wasn't long before Tony's fingers flexed and he whispered a ragged, “Steve.” 

Steve didn't back off. He pressed his tongue to the side of Tony's cock and Tony came.

Later, Tony slid off the chair bonelessly, and Steve caught him and kept him close. 

“My turn, Commander,” he whispered after a few seconds. He kissed Steve even as he started opening his belt, and he designed Steve's suit, of course he knew how to deal with all the clasps. 

Then Tony's hand was on him, _finally_ , and Steve bit down on his shoulder to keep himself quiet.

Tony, for once, didn't go slow, and Steve was very grateful for it. He was still clothed and he wanted to touch Tony with all of his skin, but he settled for sucking a mark on Tony's neck as Tony did his best to drive him crazy with his fingers. 

“I missed you too,” Tony whispered. “I kept thinking about how you'd be back in this uniform and I'd strip you out of it. I didn't think in my office, though.”

Steve was beyond replying.

“And of course, there's quite a lot of stripping still to do,” Tony continued, his hand running up and down Steve's length in just the right rhythm. “Maybe later,” Tony mused. “If we ever get somewhere more comfortable.”

Steve filed the promise for later, and Tony worked his free hand under the top of Steve's uniform and twisted his nipple.

“Again—”

Tony repeated the motion and Steve came, and he thought he was saying something, but he wasn't actually sure about the words.

***

The edge of the desk was digging into his back. The floor was cold. Tony's elbow was poking at his ribs.

There were some things to say about a bed, Steve thought, but he didn't really regret anything.

“Maria Hill would kill us,” Tony said. His suit was still open, and Steve didn't appreciate the view any less now.

“What was that about _later_?” he asked.

Tony laughed and kissed him.


End file.
